Outlook
by D3villaZ
Summary: Tatsumi harus mengoreksi pandangannya, bukan hanya tentang ibukota kekaisaran, tetapi juga pada Akame. Warning: CrackPair.


Akame ga Kill! (c) Takahiro & Tetsuya Tashiro

 _Outlook by_ D3villaZ

 _Rating_ : K

 _Summary_ : Tatsumi harus mengoreksi pandangannya, bukan hanya tentang ibukota kekaisaran, tetapi juga pada Akame.

.

.

 _I don't take any profit, just enjoy reading, puh-lease_.

.

.

Lembayung senja telah menampakkan diri, burung-burung kembali ke sangkar dan perlahan sang surya beranjak ke peraduan.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau gelapnya berjalan menyusuri lorong, ketika sampai di sebuah pintu, ia membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. Tepat, itu adalah kamar tidurnya, ia mendapatkan kamar itu dengan dibumbuhi ejekan alot dari orang (sebenernya rekan) yang berambut merah jambu dan gereget.

Sekitar seminggu, meski ia tidak tahu tepatnya, namun akhirnya ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamanya sejak bergabung dengan _Night Raid_ ―untuk bergabung mulanya ia ragu terlebih salah seorang pesuruh Putri Aria pernah berkata jika perkumpulan itu adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang mengerikan, tetapi setelah tahu pemandangan ibukota kekaisaran yang sesungguhnya, setelah mendapati Sayo-temannya dari desa meninggal dan digantung bak ternak saja, setelah menyaksikan Leyasu-temannya yang lain mati di hadapannya, setelah mempertimbangkan tujuan _Night Raid_ yang sebenarnya, ia mengerti jika keputusannya adalah langkah tepat.

Ya, di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang terjadi, terlalu banyak yang disembunyikan dalam sunyi, jika mata tak jeli, maka tertipu dapat terjadi berkali-kali. Ia telah mengalaminya, kebaikan yang dibalut kepalsuan, setelah melalui itu pandangannya terbuka lebar.

"Tatsumi, memasaklah," seru sebuah suara, diiringi langkah kaki yang berlalu.

Tatsumi, nama pemuda yang sedang berbaring terlentang beralaskan lipatan lengannya di kamarnya itu, membuka suara. "Ya." Itu hanya gumaman kecil.

Akhirnya, ia bangkit dari acara tidurannya, menyudahi kegiatan merenungnya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ketika sebelah kakinya menginjak lantai dapur sedangkan kakinya yang lain masih menopangnya berdiri di pintu dapur, Tatsumi memegang tembok di sisi, ia terpaku mendapati seorang gadis sedang meracik sesuatu.

Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, sejenak mengingatkan Tatsumi pada Sayo, tetapi mereka berdua sosok yang sungguh berbeda. Jika Sayo menyenangkan, maka gadis bermanik merah itu, Akame, kebalikannya. Jika Sayo memarahinya dangan terbuka, maka Akame menyuguhkan kepolosan dengan kekejaman tak terduga.

" _Mulai sekarang, tetaplah hidup, Tatsumi."_

Suara Akame sekilas lewat dalam benak Tatsumi. Ia tidak pernah tahu yang dipikirkan Akame, dilatih olehnya bisa dibilang menger―mendeb―menjengkelkan. Pertama, ia ditemani memasak, ya hanya ditemani, ia yang memasak dan Akame mencicipi, saat itu Akame begitu nikmat mencicip dan tak menghiraukan kejengkelan yang dipendam Tatsumi.

Secara, ia seorang lelaki sejati dan Akame itu sekilas dilihat saja modelnya bak perempuan bersifat keibuan yang siap menyediakan aneka makanan untuk keluarganya. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak bisa diandalkan. Benar-benar pandangan yang keliru. Zaman sekarang, Tatsumi menyakini, istilah ibu rumah tangga perlahan terhapus debu dan tugas lelaki tidak hanya bekerja, pun menjadi bapak rumah tangga. Bagus sekali.

Tatsumi melirik Akame.

 _Tapi kalau dengan Akame, tidak apa-apa kalau jadi bapak rumah tangga, ya. Eh ... eeehh, apa yang barusan itu?_ Tatsumi merutuk dalam hati, ia rasa otaknya telah rusak sehingga berpikiran demikian.

Bicara tentang kerusakan otak, Tatsumi mulai mengalaminya sejak melihat rona merah di wajah Akame setelah menyambutnya pulang seusai menyelesaikan misi pertamanya; membunuh si dungu Orge. Eh, tidak-tidak, mungkin kerusakan otaknya sudah dimulai saat pelatihan keduanya menangkap ikan tuna koga, ketika itu ia dibuat memerah akibat aksi Akame membuka baju dengan wa-ta-dosnya.

 _Blush._

Kini, semburat merah samar merambat di wajah Tatsumi. Ia memang lelaki sejati, namun bukan berarti termasuk kategori kelebihan hormon. Ia yakin mulai memerhatikan Akame bukan sedari melihatnya memakai pakaian renang di pelatihan keduanya, jauh sebelum itu.

Ya, kalau diingat lagi, hingga saat ini Akame hendak membunuh Tatsumi dua kali. Akame juga orang pertama dari _Night Raid_ yang dilawannya, Akame juga orang pertama yang melompati kepalanya dan Akame juga orang pertama yang sempat-sempatnya menginjak kepalanya.

"Yo." Itu Akame, ia sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memasang wajah polos-seolah-tanpa-dosa, terlebih tatapan lugu gadis itu sekilas berkata : kemari-atau-mati.

Tatsumi pun tersadar, ia lekas mendekati Akame dan mengambil alih tugas memasak. Well, ia hampir lupa tujuannya ke dapur hanya karena terlena merenungi pandangannya tentang Akame. _Ck, apa apa denganku?_ Batin Tatsumi sambil mulai memotong sayuran.

Bila Tatsumi sibuk memasak, Akame hanya memerhatikannya saja sedari tadi. Tatapannya tak dapat ditebak, entahlah ia punya niat membantu atau sudah tidak sabar mencicipi. Sedangkan Tatsumi, ia menjadi gerogi saat tahu kalau sedang diperhatikan.

Dalam hitungan menit, Tatsumi telah selesai memasak. Ia menaruh mangkuk terakhir di meja panjang lalu menyerahkan sebuah sendok pada Akame, mempersilakan Akame melakukan kewajibannya.

Begitu hampir selesai menjajal masakan Tatsumi, pemuda itu menyodorkan sepotong daging pada Akame. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, saling bertatapan, aroma daging panggang menguar menggoda Akame untuk dimakan.

"Mulai sekarang, makanlah masakanku dengan lahap, Akame- _san_." Samar-samar ucapan Akame yang menyuruhnya tetap hidup bersileweran dalam benak Tatsumi. "Kau butuh makan untuk tetap sehat, untuk tetap bertarung, untuk tetap hidup. Kumohon. Kumohon jadikan daging makanan kesukaanmu, aku akan selalu memasakannya untukmu."

 _Eeh, apa yang barusan kukatakan?_ _Inner_ Tatsumi panik sendiri.

" _Ha'i_ ," sahut Akame masih dengan ekspresi andalannya. Ia pun mengambil sepotong daging dari Tatsumi dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tatsumi tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun. Ia melihat dengan jelas guratan merah muda perlahan hadir di wajah Akame, membuatnya tertegun. Gadis itu, seolah menyita begitu banyak perhatiannya, di banding anggota _Night Raid_ lain, hanya Akame yang dapat menjungkir balikkan pandangannya. Gadis itu jelas multi-talenta, polos bisa, menyebalkan bisa-bisa, memukau bisa-bisa-bisa.

Tatsumi menelan salivanya gugup setelah mendapati Akame selesai menyantap sepotong daging itu.

"Tatsumi." Akame menatapnya berbinar. " _Oishii_." Suaranya terdengar imut di pendengaran Tatsumi.

"Aa." Wajah Tatsumi memerah, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati Akame seperti ini. Di balik kepolosannya yang kejam, ternyata Akame memiliki sisi imut yang menyilaukan.

Akame menggulum senyum. " _Ne_ , apa sesekali aku boleh mencicipi daging Tatsumi?"

"EEEEEEEEHHH!"

Mulai saat ini, Tatsumi harus benar-benar mengoreksi pandangannya, agar tidak benar dan salah dalam satu waktu.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 _ **a/n**_ : Tsumugi di sini. Saya baru nonton AgK 6 episode, tapi gatel mau buat _fanfict_ -nya, terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai sini, tolong dikoreksi kalau ada salah, hehe.


End file.
